Not As Remembered
by Fayte581
Summary: More dreams, but something about them is odd. Chapter 2 up!
1. Not As Rembered

_Alright, this is a little Wall-E story I would like to start up. Review to say if you want more! _

_I do not own Wall-E or Eevee. Wall-E is owned by Pixar and Eevee is owned by Fornwalt_

* * *

**Not As Remembered**

He was never a morning person, never in his life. He knew exactly how everything that was currently around him. Nothing, well almost anything, had changed over the course of time. He knew that he would pop his eyes open and see the love of his life resting next to him, all his trinkets would be lined up on the shelves, showing the passing of his lonely existence. Then there would be his only daughter sitting at his side. It had been a rough journey, but life had started to pay off.

But something was different, something was off in his surroundings. The cloud that was in his mind seemed to wear off, he smelled something. It was a sensation that he had never experienced before, or so he remembered. Something he was on was soft to the touch, the feeling of warmth was all around him. He heard the sound of two people talking close by.

He opened his eyes to see a pillow next to him, recently laid on and flattened. The sheets were white with a large blanket on top of them. Light was filtering through windows on the right side of the room. He slowly looked around the room, a closet in the corner near the windows, a door to his left was open a crack.

Slowly, he reached with his hand and grabbed the covers pulling them to the side putting his feet on the ground, his toes moving, feeling the soft fibers below his feet.

_What is going on?!_ He thought. The world did not make sense at the moment. He remembered being metal. Not feeling anything or his surroundings. He got up and stumbled into the bathroom attached to the room by a door near the bed. He gasped when he gazed into the mirror.

He saw an image that shocked him, not in a bad way, just one that had never been seen. He saw a man that had curly brown hair, dark brown eyes and a shocked look. He ran his hand over his face slowly, almost not believing what he was seeing.

_What is this? Is this me? This isn't me! _He stumbled back, sitting back down on the bed. His hands were shaking. _Am I still asleep? This has got to be a dream._

Suddenly, the door to the left of the bed opened up. A stunningly beautiful woman walked in the thing that drew him to her the most was the vivid color of her eyes. The most clear and vivid blue he had ever seen. She had darker brown hair pulled back in a messy bun of sorts. She giggled; somehow the giggle jogged his memory.

"Ev-ah?" he said slowly, curiously. She opened her eyes a bit more, smiling.

"You haven't called me that for a while." She giggled again, she put her finger to her mouth, thinking the situation over. "You haven't called me that in a few years in fact."

The door opened a little further, a small girl ran into the room. She looked to be about six years old. She had wavy light brown hair, a wide smile, and the same color eyes as her mother. She ran in and jumped onto the bed next to her father.

"Daddy!" she said "Are we going to visit the ship today? Are we still?" she was hugging his arm and not letting go. She looked up at him with bright eyes. Eve soon saw something was off about her husband.

"Wall-E, are you ok?" she sat down on the other side of the bed, putting her arm around him. Nothing from the dream had changed. Not her love, not her touch, nothing as far as he could tell. She took her hand, turning his face and kissed him. It was the most exquisite feeling he had ever felt. More than the spark in his dream, more than any feeling he had ever had before.

Eve pulled away a little from her kiss, and held Wall-E's hand. Wrapping her fingers around his, he couldn't help but notice how soft her skin was. She looked into his eyes and said, "I love you."

* * *

A beeping sound brought Wall-E's eyes out of his cube form. His truck was dark, save the soft light coming from the hole EVE blasted to save his life. He stumbled outside opening his solar panels.

charging up for the day. He couldn't get the image of EVE's face out of his head. She was stunning, almost more so that she was currently.

_Was that something to come? Do we somehow become human?_ Wall-E thought as he heard the door open again to his truck. EVE and Eevee came up to the top of the truck, it seemed that EVE kept a careful eye on her daughter. She always seemed to get into trouble. She rolled over to Wall-E and hugged him as best she could.

"Daddy!" she squealed "Go? To ship?" Eevee was pointing to the area where the _Axiom_ was.

Wall-E was a little confused. This was too much like the dream. But he tried to act his best like nothing was odd.

"Yeeaaassss" he sounded out. After he finished sounding it out, Eevee spun around gleefully squealing happily. EVE came over to him, grabbed his hand and but her fingers intertwining with his. He looked up and she leaned down sending a spark between them. Her eyes in upturned crescents smiling and giggling almost saying I love you.

Something was bugging Wall-E, he would have to wait until after the trip to the ship. Maybe the Captain could explain a little. But it would have to wait.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this was short. Let me know if you want more! Please comment! Thanks!_


	2. The Ship Trip

**The Ship Trip**

Eevee had only been to the _Axiom _once before, but because the colonists only used it to get the basic necessities out of it. Most figured that they had been in the ship for many generations, and it was time to move on. But Eevee was not going to let that get her down. New things to explore awaited her, and almost always with Eevee, something that would get her in trouble.

That's why EVE was keeping especially careful eyes on her, She had been in the ship so much she really did not need to look and see where she was going. Wall-E still was curious as ever with the ship. He still found joy in finding the simplest of things and seeing how they worked. This always made EVE giggle.

As they got closer to the mostly abandoned ship, Wall-E recognized two figures coming toward them. John and Mary always liked the robot couple and especially loved Eevee. They almost treated her as their own child, making sure she stayed out of trouble when Wall-E and EVE needed some time alone. Eevee ran up and grabbed onto John's still oversized leg.

"Uncle John!" Eevee squealed as he picked her up off the ground. John and Mary laughed, as EVE and Wall-E rolled up to them. EVE smiled with her eyes as Wall-E pointed at the _Axiom_ and whistled.

"Actually we are heading that way too. The Captain was going to visiting too!" John said as Mary chimed in, "It will be a fun reunion huh? Just like old times?"

Wall-E and EVE nodded and they all started heading up the ramp to see the Captain sitting on one of the stairs, reading a book. He seemed to do this often now, always in a book learning something new. He heard the group coming up the ramp and stood. He held out his hand to John, John took it and shook it. Then Mary came over and giving him a big hug.

"How are you doing you two? How far along are you again?" the Captain was always a charismatic character, but he really enjoyed kids.

"About three months now, it just seems like yesterday it was the wedding and now a baby. It happens so soon!" Mary said with a smile on her face.

"Yes it seems that way. Also seems like everyone is having kids now." The Captain said as he looked at Wall-E and winked. Wall-E never quite understood what a wink meant, but he turned his head sideways interested.

EVE giggled as Eevee jumped down from John's hold and headed toward the ship, EVE grabbed her daughter's hand and held it tightly.

"Wait" she uttered to Eevee, the rest of the group could see that she wanted to go inside.

"Well I guess if the young girl is ready we can go in." with that the Captain lead them into the ship, giving a tour of the place to young Eevee. Because of her similar curiosity to her father, this was not a boring trip. She drank in all of the sights and wonders. Everyone else noticed that the place had not deteriorated at all since leaving. But soon the tour was done, Wall-E and EVE knew they had to get Eevee back for the power cycle because of work and her school. The humans were discussing getting some food together before finally saying their goodbyes for the night.

With all the hugs done and words said, the robots continued home. Eevee was all excited from what she saw and made it apparent that she wanted to go back. Even trying to get her father on her side with her puppy dog eyes trick. It would have worked if EVE wasn't there, but she quickly made that stop.

Once they got back, it was one time watching _Hello, Dolly!_ then off to bed. Both hugged Eevee goodnight and watched her start to sleep. EVE 'kissed' Wall-E and smiled with her eyes, Wall-E sighed with his loving tone. She giggled and shut down for the night. As Wall-E went into his cube form, his last conscious thought was how his life was perfect.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about the short chapter guys. I'm actually getting married this week. So I wont be updating for a bit me thinks. Hopefully I can get something in before the big day!_

_The next chapter will be considerably longer. Hope you enjoy!_


End file.
